Edward and Charles Dilly
Edward and Charles Dilly were English booksellers and book publishers. Edward Dilly Edward Dilly (25 July 1732 - 11 May 1779) was born at Southill, Bedfordshire, the second of three brothers. He had an extensive business at 22 in the Poultry, London, and carried on a large American export trade, especially in dissenting theology. On the return of his brother Charles from a trip to America he took him into partnership. He was an admirer of the politics (as well as the person, it is said) of Catherine Macaulay, and published her writings. Boswell includes a couple of his letters, one descriptive of the origin of the edition of the poets, in his Life of Johnson, and in a communication to Temple (Letters, p. 240) describes his death, which took place at his brother John's house at Southill. He was a pleasant companion, but so loquacious and fond of society that "he almost literally talked himself to death," says Nichols. Charles Dilly Charles Dilly (22 May 1739 - 4 May 1807), at Southill in Bedfordshire, the youngest son of a good yeoman family which had been settled in that county for a couple of centuries. After making a short trip to America, he returned to London, his elder brother, Edward , took him into partnership, and the business was carried on under their joint names. They published Boswell's Corsica, Chesterfield's Miscellaneous Works, and many other standard books. Being staunch dissenters they naturally dealt much in the divinity of that school. In their dealings with authors they were liberal, and Charles in particular was known for his kindness to young aspirants. They were extremely hospitable, and gave excellent dinners described in the memoirs of the period. Johnson was frequently their guest, and as such had his famous meeting with Wilkes, 15 May 1776, with whom he dined a second time, 8 May 1781, at the same table. Johnson, Goldsmith, Boswell, Wilkes, Cumberland, Knox, Reed, Parr, Rogers, Hoole, Priestley, Thomson, and Sutton Sharpe were among those frequently to be found at the Poultry dinners. On the death of his brother Edward in 1779, Charles Dilly continued the business alone, and kept up the hospitality for which the two had been famous. He published Boswell's Tour to the Hebrides in 1780, the first edition of the Life of Johnson’''in 1791, the second in 1793, and the third in 1799. The extent and variety of his publications are shown in the contents of "a catalogue of books printed for and sold by Charles Dilly," 32 pp. 12mo, issued in 1787. Boswell wrote an ''Horatian Ode to him. He was invited to become an alderman for the ward of Cheap in 1782, but retired in favour of Boydell. A plea of nonconformity excused him from the office of sheriff. In 1803 he was master of the Stationers' Company. After a prosperous career of more than 40 years he retired in favour of Joseph Mawman, who had been in business in York. He continued his literary dinner-parties at his new house in Brunswick Row, Queen Square, and lived here a few years before his death, which took place at Ramsgate, while on a visit to Cumberland. He was buried 12 May 1807, in the cemetery of St. George the Martyr, Queen Square. He left a fortune of nearly 60,000l. See also *List of British book publishers References * . Wikisource, Web, Aug. 9, 2016. * . Wikisource, Web, Aug. 9, 2016. External links * Dilly, Charles * Dilly, Edward Edward Dilly: Charles Dilly: Category:British book publishers (people) Category:English booksellers Category:1732 births Category:1739 births Category:1779 deaths Category:1807 deaths